Random Encounters
by The-Prince-Of-Pirates
Summary: Number one of the "Imagine Your OTP..." prompt by Scamdal on Tumblr, "met standing in the reallllly long queue for the dressing rooms au". I think this is my first K piece... Wow...


**I'm back baby! Yes I know this isn't what you expected but hey, I'm the author I call the shots. Get it, cause it's a one-shot! Anyway I started work a little while ago so my bedtime is like 8:30 for my own good because I get up at 4:30 every morning to go into a cornfield and pick tassels that a big machine missed. I'm having a great time, meeting a lot of people, for instance my friend Griffin who makes a lot of inappropriate homoerotic puns on the bus when we go get ice cream!**

**The story behind this is that a couple days ago I saw a post on Tumblr involving Wilbur where the OP wondered why he wasn't more popular among the site considering he's an attractive funny male about the same age as most users of the site. I then recalled that I had seen the movie when it first came on and was thoroughly confused. I then went onto The Pirate Bay and found myself a copy, I watched it, actually understood it's time travel shenanigans and really loved it! I loved it's message of "Oh you messed up? Try again, it'll be better next time!" I feel like I really need that! Also, I really loved the 50's styled future because I've always loved the 50's and I guess adding fancy new technology onto that really sealed the deal! And, um, I'm not sure how to put this but... itotallyshippedwilburwithlewis.**

**My messed up ships aside, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Random Encounters

Wilbur fiddled with the tag on the pair of jeans he picked out, tapping his toe. The line seemed to just be getting longer and longer as the minutes passed, if he didn't get home soon his mother would probably have some kind of punishment for missing dinner...

Something hit him in the back and he quickly whipped around to see who it was. Behind him stood a kid about his age wearing some really preppy clothes. He had spiky blonde hair and Wilbur had a hard time shaking the feeling he looked like someone he knew.

"Hey it's not my fault the line's not moving!" Wilbur snapped, thinking the kid had pushed him.

"N-no, I just tripped!" the kid explained, picking up the sweater vest he had been holding. "My name's Lewis."

"I'm Wilbur, Wilbur Robinson." the raven haired boy said, reaching down to help the other boy up. "My helping bot Carl's out getting some groceries and chances are he's gonna be back soon to drag me back home..." Wilbur looked around, expecting to see his bronze buddy walking around the corner.

"Oh, you're the son of that famous inventor, Cornelius Robinson aren't you?" Lewis smiled. "It's nice to meet you! I just moved here from North Montana!"

"I went up there for a vacation a couple years ago!" Wilbur mumbled, shifting his weight onto his other foot.

"Really? Did you have fun?" Lewis asked, refolding the sweater vest he was holding.

"Quiet a bit! So Lewis, tell me about yourself!" Wilbur smirked, hoping he could work up a conversation to pass the time.

"Well, I live with my adoptive parents here in Todayland, and well I like to invent stuff!" Lewis replied.

"Well I live with my very eccentric family in a large house and my father has created most of the stuff we use today, so I'm kinda the rich kid at my school, then again so is everybody else considering it is a private school, let's just say I'm the richest rich kid..." Wilbur chuckled, checking to see that the line hadn't made much progress. "We're probably gonna be here for a while..."

"You'd think that by 2037 they'd have figured out that they need more than 5 mens' changing stalls!" Lewis joked.

"Wilbur, your mother needs us home right now!" Carl called, holding a bag or groceries. Wilbur pulled a small pad of paper out of his pocket and quickly scribbled something on it in blue pen, handing the scrap to Lewis.

"Call me some time!" he said winking as he ran for the counter, just assuming the jeans would fit.

"I will." Lewis giggled, running the paper between his fingers and dare I say _blushing._


End file.
